Shake it Out
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Sequel to Darkest Before Dawn. Quinn has been sober for 10 years now. They have two more children in addition to Shannon. Quinn is a school teacher and Santana is a freelance writer for music magazines. They are happy, and have everything they've ever wanted. Quinn puts it all at risk to save a young boy in her class being abused by his drunken parents. Can their family survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my sequel to It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn.**

**Rated M.**

**Quinntana with Pezberry friendship. Quinn has been sober for 10 years now. They have two more children in addition to Shannon. Quinn is a school teacher and Santana is a freelance writer for music magazines.**

**Rachel is married to the police officer that helped Santana, and they have a newborn daughter. She is a big star now.**

**Puck is married to a wonderful woman named Stephanie. He owns a successful sporting goods store and plays in a band on the weekends.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Chapter 1 The Anniversary Party **_

Quinn Fabray-Lopez was standing in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone's lunches. Her back was to her whining 16 year old daughter, "But Mama, it's so unfair it's Leah's sweet sixteen party and I'm her best friend. How's it going to look when I'm not there? I just don't think it's fair to punish Leah for this!"

The older blonde rolled her eyes at Shannon's continued arguments about her grounding, "Leah is not my daughter, so I am not punishing her. Perhaps young lady, you should have considered your best friend's party before you skipped class and decided to hang out under the bleachers making out with your boyfriend."

Flipping her long wavy blonde hair over her shoulder she fixed her eyes on the hallway. She had to make sure her Mamí was not in hearing distance. Shannon decided to take a different tack, "Mama?" She said softly.

Quinn sighed, set down the butter knife and turned to look at her daughter. She leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms. Even after 10 years of good parenting, she still felt she had much to make up. She could still be manipulated by guilt. Something her oldest child was well aware of.

"Please? I know I was wrong, I really want to be there for Leah, she's always been there for me. You know especially during the hard times." Her almond eyes looked down and away from her Mama, realizing it was a low blow. Shannon was desperate to go to this party, "Her sweet sixteen is a once in a lifetime thing. You can add another week to my grounding. I swear I'll never skip another class again. Just please let me go next Friday night to her party, please? Haven't you ever made a mistake you're sorry for? I'll be a perfect angel this whole week! Please…." She whined sadly.

That was the last desperate thrust and Quinn felt a jab of pain. Of course, she had made quite a few mistakes that still haunted her at times. She opened her mouth to speak but luckily Santana came in the room carrying the baby.

She took one look at the guilty looks on both of their faces and glared at her oldest, "Shannon Grace are you still nagging your mother about Leah's party? I thought we had talked enough about this and made it clear. You are grounded through your own actions! You may not attend Leah's party!" The Latina said sternly.

The teen flounced off the chair, "Fine, just fine, that's just great; clearly neither one of you has a heart!" She slammed out of the kitchen.

"Shannon Grace Fabray-Lopez!" The Latina made a move to go after her.

Quinn's soft hand on her arm stopped her, "Let her go Tana, she's just disappointed and upset."

"She's rude and disrespectful and I won't have it!" She carefully placed her son in his high chair and strapped him in, "Not to mention all her sneaky little guilt tactics that tear you up inside. Don't deny it; I can see guilt written all over your face! You have nothing to feel guilty about Quinn." The Latina said sincerely.

"We'll talk to her tonight after dinner when she's had a chance to calm down alright?" Quinn said as she wiped her hands on the dish towel and threw it on the counter. She walked over and placing a kiss on the Latina's soft lips. She leaned over and placed one on her toddlers' soft blonde downy head, "Good morning my loves." She cooed at her look-alike son and beautiful wife.

"Good morning baby." Santana smiled at her wife, thinking as she did every morning for the last ten years, how lucky she was and how much in love with Quinn she truly was. The Latina grabbed some homemade baby food out of the refrigerator and went over to feed Jordan, "Hello my big boy, promise me you won't turn into one of those horrible nasty teenagers. Mamí is too old for this, yes she is, that's right, yes she is!" She said in the baby talk Quinn hated, as the blonde just rolled her eyes in amusement.

She was greeted with a big, slobbery smile as Jordan Fabray-Lopez banged his hands on the tray and babbled loudly. His big hazel eyes staring at his Mamí like he totally understood every word she said.

"See Quinn, he agrees with me, no more teenagers!" She said as she shoveled food into his mouth before he started getting cranky, "Jeez this kid is a bottomless pit, I can't get the food on the spoon fast enough. You're just like your Mama, aren't you baby?" She flinched when Quinn smacked the back of her head, "Ow! Hey I just calls em likes I sees em Mrs. Lopez!" She smirked at the baby.

"Uh huh!" Quinn looked at her watch and then down the hallway, "Did you notice if Gabriella was up and getting ready yet? I swear that girl…"

The precocious four year old in question huffed into the kitchen wearing only a pair of Dora underpants and brandishing her favorite Dora coloring book, "Just look at this, it's wuined." Her dark nearly black eyes flashed angrily and her long, curly, jet black hair was in disarray around her head, "Why does he have to chew on evewything, why did we have to have anothew baby, I hate him!" She stomped her foot in rage as Santana dramatically let her head drop onto the baby's tray.

Jordan seeing his chance grabbed two handfuls of black hair in his grubby hands and tugged hard, causing his Mamí to squeal in pain, "Ah let go you little monster!" She laughed trying to gently disentangle herself from his painful yet playful grip.

Her blonde Mama knelt down in front of the aggrieved girl and said gently, "Gabriella he's just a baby and he doesn't do it on purpose. I already warned you if you leave your things lying around on the floor he's going to get them. Jordan's teeth are coming in and it hurts him so he chews on everything. We don't want our baby to hurt do we?" She rubbed her hands gently up and down the girl's arms, smiling as the little diva shook her head no, "You don't really hate him do you? You're always such a good big sister!" Quinn said softly as she leaned over and kissed the upset little girl's nose.

The adorable little Santana clone sighed heavily and looked terribly guilty, "No, I don't hate him. He just keeps wuining my stuff. It just makes me so mad at him! He knows how much I wove Dowa and Boots!" She grabbed her ruined coloring book, stomped her foot twice and stormed out of the kitchen.

The older Latina sighed heavily and turned to her wife, "Admit it Q, you cheated on me with Berry and that little drama queen is the product of your illicit union!" Santana teased.

Quinn got up slowly and brushed off her knees snorting, "Yeah that's it, I'm busted, I admit it. Rach and I covered up our evil plan by making her look just like you. Then we tricked you into carrying our illegitimate spawn!" She walked over and put her arms around Santana's neck. She leaned her chin on Santana's shoulder. The two of them loved to watch their one year olds antics.

"Ugh I cannot be late today!" The blonde stood up and moved over by the hallway, "Gabriella, get dressed, I still need to fix your hair! Shannon, help your little sister get dressed please!" Quinn yelled down the hallway, "Shannon Grace!" She tried louder.

"You know she has those stupid headphones in her ears so she can ignore us!" Santana said starting to clean up Jordan's messy hands and face with the baby wipes, "You go help Gabriella and I'll get Jordan ready. I'll take everyone to school so you aren't late. I think I'm going to work from home today."

Santana had quit the advertising job that kept her from her family. She became the stay at home mom. Writing had always interested her. She got her degree and was now a freelance writer. She was able to combine her love of music with her love of writing. It had also given her the freedom to be a full–time wife and mother and she loved it.

The blonde walked over and embraced her wife, "Thanks baby, I cannot be late today. I have to finish getting everything ready for the parent-teacher conferences tonight. My classroom is only half setup."

Santana hugged her back and then lifted a relatively clean Jordan out of his high chair and set him on her hip, "C'mon dude, let's go show these wimpy girls how to get things done around here." She looked back at Quinn, "Are you still going to be able to make your meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, my last conference is at 7:00 so I can get to the 8:00 pm meeting with no problems. Is that still alright Tana?" She said putting away the bread and peanut butter.

"Of course, meeting makers make it!" She smiled with pride at her blonde wife.

"You're such a good little AA wife!" Quinn laughed.

"Bet your ass I am blondie!" She leaned over and kissed Quinn and let a fussy Jordan give his Mama a sloppy kiss as well, "Hurry up or you're going to be late!" She gave her blonde wife a pat on her shapely backside.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had gotten Jordan dressed and ready to go. She set him in the playpen so she could go get Shannon moving. She passed Gabriella's room and saw Quinn struggling with their little chatterbox's tangled hair.

"Go on Q, I'll finish here. Tell Shannon to get Jordan in the car seat for me. Tell her to wait in the car with him until I get there. I'll be down in 5 minutes. Have a great day Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, be good in school." She kissed her wife goodbye, "Learn something new!" She teased using the catch-phrase Quinn always used on their kids.

Quinn knocked on Shannon's closed door and was not surprised when she didn't get an answer. She opened the door and saw her daughter on the bed with her headphones on and her arm across her eyes. Shannon's feet were keeping time to the beat of her music.

The older blonde flicked the light switch on and off a few times. The blonde teenager looked up at her Mama as she pulled the earphones out of her ears, "Are we ready?"

"Mamí's going to take you guys this morning, she's just finishing up with Gabriella. Can you please go get Jordan in the car seat and wait out there with him? Your mother will be down in about 5 minutes or so." Quinn quickly walked over to the bed and kissed the girl on the top of her head, "I love you monkey! Be good in school. Learn something new today."

"Love you too Mama!" She said forgetting she was still angry with her mothers. She scooted off the bed to go get her little brother ready to leave.

She hadn't seen or talked to her boyfriend Dylan since she got caught skipping class with him. Shannon sighed dramatically, 'Two whole weeks without him, stupid parents.' She thought to herself. Now on Friday, Dylan would be right next door at Leah's party. Might as well be on the moon for all she'd get to see him. 'Mama was ready to let me, stupid strict Mamí!' The blonde teenager huffed angrily to herself.

She headed into the living room to grab an eager Jordan. He loved his big sister, Shannon. Jordan stood up quickly in the dreaded playpen as soon as he saw her coming. He stuck his little lip out as his chin quivered and tiny tears hung precariously from his eyelashes. He stood on his eager little tip toes and reached his arms up as far as they could go, making little grunting noises.

Shannon laughed at the baby, "Yeah, yeah, yeah you little faker. I'll bust you out of jail this time, but I didn't hear you sticking up for me with mean Mamí in the kitchen. You better start talking soon buddy. I know, none of us can get a word in with Gabby-Ella around!" She pretended to bite his chubby little fingers as he stuck them close to her mouth. Jordan laughed hysterically. It was a game they played daily.

The teen strapped him into the car seat and played with him. She was patiently waiting for her younger sister and their Mamí.

Santana meanwhile was patiently trying to untangle her youngest daughter's wild hair with a spray bottle of untangler and a wide tooth comb and brush, "Gabriella, please baby, I know it hurts but sit still." The Latina begged. Poor Gabriella's hair was just as thick and wild as her own hair. Maybe they could use professional intervention here, but Quinn would never let her cut Gabriella's hair.

"Mamí, do you think Dowa dweams in Spanish? Do you think Dowa is weal? How can a monkey talk? Do you think they talk when no one is around so they don't get caught? I love Boots? Do you love Boots? Awe we having pizza at Mama's supwise pawty tonight? Aren't you so pwoud of me, I didn't tell Mama about the pawty at all? Shannon said I would tell but I didn't! Is Auntie Wachel coming? I love Auntie Wachel, she always listens to me and nevew says I ask too many questions. Do you think I ask too many questions? Shannon says I do but she's just a cwabby teenagew…."

The older brunette just shook her head as she tuned out all the continuing questions and concentrated on finishing her hair. The Latina wondered if her youngest daughter ever took a breath. She laughed when she realized she used to think the same thing about Rachel in high school. She finally finished with Gabriella's hair, braided it and added the purple ribbons that matched her outfit.

"Done! And don't you look precioso, mi angel." She pulled the girl into her arms and gave her a warm hug, "Thank you princesa for letting me finish your hair."

Gabriella leaned into the hug and placed her head on Santana's shoulder,"Is Auntie Wach coming, I miss hew, she nevew comes over anymore?" Gabriella pouted slightly.

"Baby, Aunt Rachel just had a baby. She's tired and it's hard for her to get here all the time. You know that. She still loves you guys and we will see her and baby Brianna and Uncle Mark at the party tonight."

Gabriella changed directions, "She's tiwed cuz she's old huh?" She said seriously.

Santana bit back a grin as she imagined the still beautiful diva's face if she heard that, "Gabriella, it's not nice to call someone old. It would hurt Aunt Rachel's feelings and we don't want to do that, do we?"

The little diva pouted and looked sad, "No I love Aunt Wachel. Mamí?"

"Yes my love?" She said tiredly as she realized it was still not even 8 am.

"Don't you think Bwianna Bewwy O'Malley is a weiwd name? I mean how is baby Bri 'posed to leawn how to spell that?"

Santana walked with the little chatterbox in her arms to the car. She picked up lunches and backpacks and the diaper bag as she went along, "Well I think it's a pretty name but she won't have to learn to spell until she's a great big girl like you. Don't you think Gabriella Francesca Fabray-Lopez is hard to learn how to spell?"

"Yes, it is vewy hawd to spell," Huffed the little girl, "But at least it's not weiwd like Bwianna Bewwy O'Malley."

Santana laughed loudly as she buckled the girl into her car seat, "You're just still upset Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mark didn't name the baby Boots."

"Boots is a pewfectly good name." She muttered under her breath.

Shannon had heard this conversation all throughout Aunt Rachel's pregnancy, "Yeah, if you're a damned talking cat that wears shoes." She teased her sister.

"Language!" Santana hissed sharply, "You are in enough trouble as it is lately. Do you really want to keep pushing me young lady?" She said sternly as she got in the driver's seat. She angrily snapped her seat belt on, "Or would you like to lose your opportunity to get your learner's permit and postpone driving until next year?"

Shannon hung her head and said contritely, "sorry Mamí."

The Latina relented at the sad panda look on Shannon's face, "It's ok ladybug, we just don't need certain four year olds repeating swear words and P-I-S-S-I-N-G off your Mama, now do we?" She spelled out the word as Gabriella looked aggravated between her older sister and her Mamí. She hated when big people left her out of things.

The teen laughed, "Or have one of them be Jordan's first word?" Some of the toddler's babbling had started to sound like words. The family was making bets on what his first words would be.

Santana snorted at the humor in that statement, and then moaned, "Oh God, your Mama would kill me and then you." She looked over her shoulder and shared a special smile with her oldest. She winked at her as she carefully backed the SUV out of the garage. For all the aggravation the teen gave her, Santana and Shannon still shared a very special bond.

Gabriella looked between her sister and Mamí and grumbled under her breath, "Besides Boots is a monkey, not a damned cat."

"Language!" Santana yelled glaring at her; as Gabriella pouted, Shannon stifled a giggle and Jordan clapped his little hands and babbled nonsense.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn quickly checked her watch. She had 15 minutes before the next set of parents were due. Just enough time for a quick bathroom break, a protein bar, cup of coffee and reapply her lipstick. She wanted to look over Trevor McGinty's file before his mom and dad arrived.

She got up and ran her hands down her thighs to straighten out the black pencil skirt. Quinn was fixing her shirt when she heard her name being called. Looking up she saw an apologetic fellow teacher standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I'm sorry Quinn, the McGinty's are here already and the father is in rare form. He reeks of alcohol. The mom is embarrassed as hell again. I thought you could use a cup of coffee." She handed over the steaming mug.

Quinn looked at the door aggravated with her timing being thrown off, "Let's just get this over with. If it gets bad, just call the police again alright Dotty?" The blonde sat down and frowned. She was so grateful she was sober and her children had avoided the shame of a drunken mother. On the other, she felt like she hadn't done enough to help Mr. McGinty get sober. She didn't know how to help Trevor deal with living with a practicing alcoholic. She had grown up with two of them and wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially a child.

She sighed, deciding she had to do something. She couldn't live with herself anymore. Quinn was watching this family fall apart. It could cost her the job she loved but a child's life and welfare came first. Making up her mind, she tried to figure out how to approach Mrs. McGinty privately without her drunk husband around.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Two hours later, the blonde walked into her AA homegroup and felt all her troubles fall from her shoulders. Even after ten years, she loved this meeting and the people in it. This group and her sponsor had saved her life over and over again. She always looked forward to being here. Today was special. Today, she celebrated ten years sober and got her coin.

She was excited about her anniversary. Quinn pushed back her hurt that Santana had clearly forgotten it. Quinn was also very nervous about the McGinty's.

Looking across the room, she saw her sponsor and waved, "Maggie!" She called as she walked over and hugged the woman.

"Happy Anniversary Quinnie!" She kissed the blonde on her cheek. Maggie was old enough to be Quinn's mother and had been sober twice as long. She was also the only person on the planet allowed to call her Quinnie, "Congratulations, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mags. You got a minute before the meeting starts; I might have done something stupid." Quinn said solemnly.

"Did you drink today?" Maggie said wisely.

"No." Quinn smiled, knowing the routine.

"Then everything else is manageable." The two women said together and laughed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"So basically you broke your anonymity with a kid's parent?" Maggie asked trying to clarify what Quinn had told her.

"Yeah, I wrote her a note since I can never talk to her without him around. I told her I was a recovering alcoholic. I mentioned Alanon and how Santana attends those meetings. I gave her my cellphone number and asked her to call me when we could talk privately." Quinn said solemnly.

"You're worried that it may get out about you being in recovery." She stated rather than asked.

"I doubt the school board and other parents would be thrilled. A lesbian, recovering alcoholic is teaching their kids all day." The blonde said worriedly.

"You've been sober a decade sweetie. You didn't quit yesterday. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you are legally married. Not a damn thing those bigots can do about it. Those kids are lucky to have you. I bet their parents adore you as much as their kids do. Don't buy trouble Quinnie, the world is full enough of free trouble."

"So do nothing and wait to hear from her?" The blonde frowned.

"Have you reported him to social services?" Maggie said gently as she placed a well-manicured hand on Quinn's thigh, "We talked about it weeks ago."

Maggie was a local judge and she knew Quinn was reluctant to bring social services into the situation without talking to the mother first.

The blonde nodded sadly, "I had to, the poor kid is a nervous wreck. He came in last week in dirty clothes and smelling terrible. I don't know if she drinks too, but it's clearly neglect."

Maggie bit her lip and nodded, "What did you do for Trevor?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Quinn said defensively.

"Quinn Fabray-Lopez, I'm surprised the child doesn't live in your basement already. What did you do?"

The blonde sighed and squirmed in her chair, "Not enough. I helped him get cleaned up, introduced him to soap, gave him some money for food." She finished quickly and quietly, "and maybe bought him some jeans and tee shirts to keep in his gym locker."

Her sponsor just shook her head. She already knew the blonde had a great big loving heart. Quinn was never going to change anyway, "Try to keep the giving money away to a minimum. You can't save the world Quinnie, no matter how hard you try. I know, I know; he's just a kid. I get it believe me. Unfortunately I'll probably see him in front of me in court in ten years. It's a shame but if his parent's don't want to change you can't make them."

Quinn sighed, "I know, I really do, it just breaks my heart sometimes."

Maggie stood up, "The meeting's about to start and I need to put some more of that mud in my coffee cup. Why is it that drunks make the worst coffee in the world?" She grumped, "Oh sweetheart, I have to cut out of the meeting a few minutes early tonight as soon as the prayer is over. Can you stay and help clean up for me?" She put her warm hand on Quinn's arm. Maggie was invited to the party and was supposed to make sure Quinn was delayed.

"No problem Maggie. Santana didn't even remember what today was." She smiled softly and shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't have sex with her then." Maggie laughed at Quinn's shocked expression. She took her seat as the meeting began.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was standing in the kitchen holding her tiny newborn daughter on her shoulder. She watched Santana cutting up vegetables and arranging them on a tray, "I can't believe it's been a decade Santana. Would you ever have believed ten years ago today that you and Quinn would be married with three kids? Quinn would still be sober and a schoolteacher? You would not be a workaholic anymore? I would be married with a baby?"

Santana chuckled, "Want to know what I can't believe Dwarf?" Rachel rolled her eyes at the seldom used nickname, "I can't believe that we've been besties for ten years and I haven't killed you yet?"

Rachel's retort was cut off by Gabriella racing in the room and throwing herself at her Auntie Rachel. Santana saw the little human missile coming and caught her before she hit her Aunt at full speed.

"What did I say about being careful about Brianna and Aunt Rachel?" the Latina knelt down in front of her young daughter, "Ok princesa, I know you just forget, no crying." She pulled her baby girl to her and patted her back gently. She looked at a concerned Rachel and mouthed, "Drama Queen Junior." She shook her head, thinking of Gabriella as a teenager.

The diva bit her lip and tried to look insulted, but couldn't stop her lips from twitching into a smile.

"Now, what do you say to Aunt Rachel?" Santana stood up as her chastened daughter clung to her leg in embarrassment. She was hiding her face in her Mamí's legs.

Rachel leaned over and carefully handed her baby to her Auntie Tana. She knelt down in front of her niece, "Hey Gabi, I know you love me and the baby. I know you wouldn't hurt us. It was an accident honey. It's ok sweetheart. Can you give me my hug now? I've been waiting all day long for one from my other favorite little girl."

Big brown eyes, so reminiscent of her Mamí, peeked out from Santana's legs, "I'm sowwy Auntie Wach. I won't huwt the baby evew. I know how to be a good big sistew."

"Of course you do baby girl, now hug me before I get sad." The tiny version of Santana gently leaned over and hugged her favorite Aunt. Rachel squeezed her back and kissed her tenderly. She loved all of the Fabray-Lopez children, but Gabriella had a huge chunk of her heart.

Rachel sat at the kitchen table and pulled her little niece onto her lap, "So I hear you kept the party a great big secret. I am so proud of you Gabriella. It can be so hard to keep secrets. I wanted to tell but I didn't either."

Santana watched adoringly as her best friend and youngest daughter carried on their very grown-up discussion.

Rachel's husband walked into the kitchen and grabbed a diet Coke out of the fridge, "Maggie just got here, and she said Quinn is about 15 minutes behind her." He leaned over and kissed his tiny sleeping daughter's forehead.

Santana grinned at Rachel's husband, "So Sergeant O'Malley, how's the NYPD treating you?"

He chuckled and rubbed his hand over his buzz cut, "It is now Mr. Berry. I'm going to be a kept man now. I have officially retired. I'm going to be a stay at home daddy now that my sugar mama won another Grammy."

The Latina looked at surprise at the kind man who had been her savior when Quinn had been arrested ten years ago. He met Rachel at one of Quinn's court hearings and fell madly in love with the diva. They'd been married for five years now. He was a calm, laid back, charming man and thought everything Rachel did was adorable. He had his strict military background. His self-discipline kept Rachel in line. Mark O'Malley was now over the moon since becoming a father. He was forty years old, and had thought being a father was something he would never have. He was thrilled with little Brianna, and more in love with Rachel than ever.

Santana hugged him gently, "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy Mark." The two shared a special look. They both had alcoholic family members. They knew how lucky and blessed they were.

The spell was broken by an excited Shannon entering the kitchen with Jordan on her hip, "Mama just pulled in!"

The Latina walked into the living room and hushed everyone saying, "Places everyone!"

She waved to Puck and his wife Stephanie to hide. The Latina took her spot, waiting for Quinn to come through the door.

The door opened and Quinn was met with an entire houseful of family and friends yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Santana walked up to her and kissed her gently, "Bet you thought I forget huh?"

Quinn leaned over and kissed her soft lips passionately, "You're a brat Tana but I love you!" The blonde wiped away an errant tear as all her kids came up and hugged her tightly yelling all at once at her.

"Were you surprised Mama?" Shannon said sweetly.

"I kept the suwpwise a secwet Mama, awe you pwoud?" Gabriella announced.

Jordan just babbled, unwilling to be left out.

She was overcome with love and emotion as she looked around the room. Bending over and picking up Gabriella, she leaned over and kissed Shannon and Jordan, "I was very surprised. I am very proud of all of you."

Shannon leaned into her Mama, "We are very proud of you too Mama, ten years sober is a big deal!" She said softly. She was old enough to remember when her Mama wasn't sober.

Quinn saw that Rachel, Puck and Santana had heard Shannon. They all exchanged poignant glances. Everyone burst out laughing, so they wouldn't cry.

_**To be continued… Let me know what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – This is my sequel to It's Always Darkest before the Dawn.

Rated M. There is some lady loving in this chapter.

Quinntana with Pezberry friendship. Quinn has been sober for 10 years now. They have two more children in addition to Shannon. Quinn is a school teacher and Santana is a freelance writer for music magazines.

Rachel is married to the police officer that helped Santana, and they have a newborn daughter. She is a big star now.

Puck is married to a wonderful woman named Stephanie. He owns a successful sporting goods store and plays in a band on the weekends.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 2 Mi Familia**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was getting late, and the party guests had all gone home.

Santana, Mark, and Stephanie were inside cleaning up the mess. The Fabray-Lopez children had fallen asleep hours ago, except for Shannon. She was taking advantage of her moms' distraction, and was in her room watching a scary movie. She had the volume down low; it was way past her normal bedtime.

Quinn, Puck, and Rachel were sitting on the patio enjoying the fire. It was dark out; the only light was the glow from the fire pit. The sky was cloudy, no stars in the New York sky. It had been a few months since all the old friends had gotten together and just hung out.

Puck was lightly strumming his guitar, and Rachel was humming along. Quinn was snuggling a sleeping baby Brianna close to her chest, rocking her gently. The blonde relished the smell of new baby. She loved the soft, gentle rhythm of the baby's heart thrumming against her chest. It was her first real opportunity to spend some quality time with the newborn. Rachel's daughter had already stolen her heart.

Quinn pulled the baby blanket back, and gently kissed the top of Brianna's fuzzy head. The peach fuzz was a combination of strawberry blonde like Mark, and chocolate brown like Rachel's. "Maybe, it will be a nice pretty chestnut color," Quinn mused.

"I'm so glad you brought the baby to the party, Rach. I am so in love with this little peanut." Quinn said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I was lucky to get her out of the front door past her overprotective Daddy. He's all worried about germs. Here I thought I would be the crazy parent!" Rachel said exasperated.

Puck snorted, clearly amused with the comment.

"Shut it Puckerman," Rachel glared at her friend mischievously, "Or I will keep handing the baby to Stephanie to hold. Don't think I don't see how her eyes light up around Brianna."

Quinn laughed merrily, as Puck abruptly stopped playing the guitar.

"Oh that's low Berry, even for you!" He looked a little panicked.

"It's Mrs. O'Malley now, and just when is Mrs. Puckerman going to be giving me a niece or nephew?"

"Yeah Puck, when are you going to make Santana and I an Aunt?" Quinn joined in the teasing.

He got up quickly and headed into the house, "I gotta piss." He said uncomfortably.

The blonde laughed out loud at his discomfort, as Rachel said in disgust, "Charming Noah, simply charming."

"Do you think this has something to do with Beth?" Quinn asked quietly, nodding in Puck's direction.

The diva shrugged, "I really don't know. We'll get Santana to beat the information out of him for us." She teased her friend gently. Beth would always be a sore subject between Puck and Quinn.

They both got quiet for a moment, each lost in their own memories.

"Tana and I were so proud of you Rach. The album is incredible, the best you've ever recorded in my opinion. We all stayed up and watched the Grammy's, even Gabriella. She and Shannon were so excited; you'd think they had won a Grammy." Quinn smiled, "I think you should record more albums when you're pregnant, it agrees with you!"

"Thank you Quinn," The little brunette blinked away a few stray tears, "but that Grammy is nothing compared to what we are celebrating tonight. I'm incredibly proud of you Quinn Fabray-Lopez. I love you so much. I can't think of better godparents, or role models, for Brianna than you and San."

The two best friends shared a warm smile.

They both looked up when they heard the patio door slide open.

Mark leaned through slightly, "You about ready to go honey? It's getting late." Rachel nodded.

"You both are more than welcome to sleep here for the night." Quinn offered.

Rachel smiled as she took Brianna from her aunt, "You just don't want to give my baby back." She teased.

"I have enough of my own," Quinn chuckled, "Besides adorable babies have a nasty habit of turning into bratty teenagers."

"Not my daughter." Mark said in an affronted voice, taking her from her mother's arms.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her, as the brunette gave her an amused "I told you so" look. They both grinned widely at the new Daddy's comment.

"What?" Mark said, knowing he was the butt of the joke.

"It's nothing darling, Brianna is perfect, and she has the best Daddy in the whole world." She kissed him on the cheek, as she walked into the house. She patted his arm sweetly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana looked up from the bathroom sink, as Quinn walked in, "The kids all tucked in?"

The blonde stopped at the doorway to the bathroom, "Jordan was a little restless, and he lost his pacifier. Once I gave it back to him, he was out like a light. Gabriella was all tangled up in her blankets, so I straightened her out. That should last about ten minutes. Shannon was sound asleep, sitting up in bed, with the television on, cuddling Moose. I imagine she was being sneaky, thinking we wouldn't notice how late she stayed up."

Santana set down the toothbrush, and looked at her wife, "You know Jordan is going to be talking any day now. I'm actually pretty excited to hear what it's going to be."

Quinn smiled, "I bet it's some variation of Shannon's name. He adores her. The little monkey actually wriggles out of _my_ arms to get to _her_." She chuckled at the thought.

The Latina grinned, "Well, as long as it's not a curse word, I'm fine with whatever it is." She teased.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Quinn mock glared at her adorable wife, "If that baby's first word is a curse word, I'm going to kill you and Shannon." She walked into the attached master bathroom and picked up her toothbrush. She turned back to Santana panicked, "You don't think Shannon is teaching him curse words as a joke, do you?"

The brunette laughed heartily, "I can promise you, she isn't. I actually threatened her learner's permit. She isn't going to chance losing the opportunity to drive, believe me."

Quinn furrowed her brow, and turned back, washing her face, examining herself in the mirror.

"I hope it was ok to have the party tonight." Santana was fidgeting, she never fidgeted.

The blonde looked over, surprised, "Why wouldn't it be Tana?"

"I know it was a busy week for you. Then, you had the parent-teacher conferences, and your meeting. I imagine you must be pretty exhausted." She was watching Quinn carefully.

Quinn finished brushing, rinsed, spit, and dried her hands on the pale, peach towel. She walked over and placed a tender kiss on Santana's full lips, "It was perfect. I had a wonderful time."

She inched closer to her wife, cupping her face in her hands. Staring into her coffee colored eyes, Quinn leaned forward and captured the lips with her demanding mouth. She nipped and licked the Latina's full bottom lip. Santana quickly opened for her, as the blonde slipped her tongue in the warm, open mouth.

The blonde wrapped an arm around Santana's waist, the other around the back of her neck. She hummed in pleasure, when the brunette deepened the kiss, "Mhhhmmm minty fresh." The blonde whispered.

Quinn pulled back a few inches, when breathing became a necessity. She didn't fully break contact though, keeping Santana wrapped in her arms, "Why? How exhausted are you? Too exhausted for, say, this?"

Quinn ran her fingertips up under Santana's tee shirt, scraping them lightly up Santana's naked back. She brought them back down, slipping them into the pajama bottoms, cupping the brunette's ass. Her green-gold eyes watched as her wife's pupils got large and black. Bringing her roaming hand around to the front, she cupped the brunette's sex, "I was kind of hoping for anniversary sex, but if you're too exhausted?" She husked sensuously. Quinn was now teasing her wife verbally, and with her fingers. Parting warm, wet lips with her nimble fingers, she teased the erect bundle of nerves. She grinned as she watched the Latina swallow with difficulty.

Santana tried to suppress a moan, "I'm not that tired baby." Her hips unconsciously jerked spasmodically forward in an attempt to get more pressure on her clit.

Raising that devastating eyebrow Quinn whispered, "Good to know." The blonde pushed her wife against the wall and started kissing down her neck. Nipping and biting, then licking the pain away. Her hands came up and pulled Santana's tee shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. She brought her head down, sucking a rock hard nipple into her warm supple mouth. Teasing it with her tongue, and then sucking on it; she released it with a soft audible pop. The blonde looked up and smiled evilly, when Santana groaned at the loss of contact. Methodically she moved to the other nipple, teasing and sucking the same way.

Quinn inched her way down the tanned, toned body. Even after Gabriella, Santana had kept her perfect body. She knelt down, taking the pajama bottoms with her.

The Latina leaned her head against the wall and whimpered.

The blonde helped her step out of them, leaving her wife totally unencumbered by clothes, just the way Quinn liked it. She could smell her wife's arousal. Leaning forward, she hooked Santana's leg over her shoulder, grasped her hips and took control.

Quinn took her time, leaving her wife a trembling mess. She flattened her tongue, keeping it stiff, as she ran it up her wife's slit. Her rough tongue teased that little bundle of nerves for a bit, circling around it but never touching it. She would blow on it, and then nimbly lick under it, flicking it a few times. She was holding the Latina firmly in place, her hands on her hips.

After coming close a few times, only to be brought back down again, Santana had no shame, "Oh baby, please, fuck me. Do it now. You're killing me here." She begged and moaned. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair with both hands, she tried to pull Quinn closer.

Quinn ceased all movement, "Uh, uh, uh Tana; hands against the wall or I stop completely. I'm in charge tonight." She said sternly.

The brunette nearly came undone at the stern tone in her wife's voice. Nothing was hotter than Quinn being dominant and in charge. She immediately obeyed, splaying her hands against the wall behind her.

The blonde chuckled, the pleasant rumblings of the sound vibrating pleasantly against Santana's clit and she moaned loudly again, "Oh God, pleeeeeaaaaasssseee baby, please…."

The blonde worked her tongue up her slit, this time sucking the nub into her mouth; licking all around it, as she kept up a gentle sucking pressure. Bringing a hand up, she massaged a finger into her wife's core. Rubbing inside of her hot, tight channel, she was searching for the spot that always made her wife come undone.

Santana choked out, "More Q, I need more."

She obliged, adding another finger, scissoring her fingers in and out. Twisting them and rubbing, she could hear Santana's breathing become louder and more erratic. She felt her tighten around her fingers, as she added more suction to her clit.

Waiting for just the right moment, Quinn added her third and final finger, fucking her a little rougher than normal. The blonde could tell her wife was getting turned on by rough tonight.

Knowing by experience that her wife was about to explode, Quinn pushed her fingers in harder. She bent them on the way out, scraping along that rough spot inside San that drove her crazy. Biting softly on the nub in her greedy mouth, she felt and heard the Latina come completely undone.

Santana threw her head back against the wall, keening and wailing Quinn's name, as her hips jerked and twisted. Her hands came back to Quinn's head, this time holding herself up. Some of the weight of her body came down on the blonde's shoulder. She wasn't sure she could continue to stand on her own.

Quinn left one finger inside to help Santana ride out her orgasm, milking it for all it was worth. She released her clit, licking and sucking back down her slit, reveling in the taste that was all Santana. Feeling her wife's legs giving out, Quinn stood up and held her. She leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Santana moaned again, tasting the perfect mix of herself and Quinn.

The blonde reached down and flicked her clit lightly with her thumb, as she deepened the kiss.

The Latina climaxed again, surprising herself and her wife. She finally collapsed into Quinn's supportive arms, breathing heavily. She kissed the blonde's neck, completely speechless.

The blonde chuckled sweetly, "Honey, you are completely boneless, damn I'm good." She teased, "Let's get you to the bed."

She half-carried her spent wife to the bed, and helped her under the covers, "I love you Tana, thanks for my party." Quinn got into her side of the bed.

Santana was on her back with her arms and legs akimbo, "Two orgasms, you and that damned talented tongue of yours." Her breath was still coming in gasps.

"Oh you just like it when I get all stern and rough with you. Next time the kids are gone, it's a play spanking and the strap-on for you my dear. I guarantee you more than two orgasms next time." Quinn growled in her deep sexy voice.

"Oh dear God, if you keep talking, I'm going to have another one." The Latina twitched pleasurably.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so I'll get up with the kids and you can sleep in. That's my present to you." Quinn whispered in her wife's ear.

Leaning across Santana, the blonde clicked off the night light. She snuggled up to her wife, and put her head on her shoulder. She sighed happily, deeply content with her life.

Santana's strong arm automatically wrapped around her wife, and pulled her close. She kissed the top of her head, "If you give me a moment to recover, I'll reciprocate."

Laughing merrily, the blonde climbed on top of her wife, "A whole minute, damn you are getting old."

Growling, the Latina flipped over her giggling wife and dove in, "You are so going to regret that blondie!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next morning at breakfast, the two women were giggling and touching like teenagers.

Shannon was rolling her eyes, unfortunately the house had thin walls, and her Mamí was loud to begin with. She had put up with their sex life for years, even if they did try to be discrete. It was just plain embarrassing. Why couldn't they just ignore each other like normal parents?

Jordan was sitting in his high chair, banging a wooden spoon on his tray, eating Cheerios.

Gabriella was actually quiet for once, still a bit worn out from the excitement of the party. She had her head on one hand, as she tried to eat her cereal, and hold onto her Dora doll.

Quinn came and sat down on Santana's lap, feeding her a piece of peanut butter toast. She leaned in and licked the remaining nutty goodness off her wife's lips.

Shannon made a gagging sound, "Do you two _ever_ act your age?" She grumbled under her breath.

Her blonde mama, leaned over and narrowed her eyes sternly, "Did you say something little girl?"

The teen gulped and quickly shook her head, she didn't like when she got "the look". Bad things often followed "the look", "No ma'am. Not a word."

"That's what I thought," She turned and surreptitiously dropped a wink at her wife, who stifled a laugh into her back, "So, who is up for a family trip to the zoo? We can pack a picnic and spend this beautiful day together."

Gabriella's head shot up, as she quickly reanimated, "I love the zoo, can I get a new stuffed animal, can we ride the kangaroo train, I have some money for cotton candy, and can we leave now, puhleeze?" She jumped up from the table and made a run for her bedroom to get dressed.

Santana called out, "Gabriella, get back to this table and finish your breakfast. You were not excused from the table, young lady."

Shannon burst out laughing at the sour look on her sister's face, as she sat back down reluctantly.

"Shut up!" The little diva yelled at her sister.

"Hey!" Quinn and Santana said together.

"Apologize to your sister right now Gabriella. Shannon, we do not laugh at people." Quinn said firmly.

"I'm sorry Shannon." The little girl said with tears in her eyes. She hated being scolded, it always hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry too Ella, I wasn't laughing at you. You just made a funny face. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear." The teen actually felt bad for her sister. She took everything so hard.

She leaned over and hugged her little sister, forgetting sometimes she was only four years old, "Now if you hurry up and eat, I'll help you get dressed so we can leave for the zoo quicker ok?"

Gabriella looked up in awe at her big sister, as she shoved cereal in her mouth. Milk was dribbling down her chin, as she smiled a great big smile at Shannon, "Ok!"

Quinn got up and ruffled Shannon's curly blonde hair. She kissed her gently on her head, "Thank you monkey." Grabbing Jordan out of his high chair, she took him to get dressed for their day out, "Come on little man, you are going to love the zoo."

Santana sat back in her chair and watched her family scatter to get ready. She realized she was a deeply satisfied, happy woman. Santana Fabray-Lopez had everything she ever dreamed of, "Mi familia."

Wiping away tears of happiness, she got up and cleaned the kitchen, while everyone got ready to leave.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued… I hope you like it so far… please leave a review!**_


End file.
